saintseiya_omega_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Shun
Andromeda Shun is the Legendary Andromeda Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Ikki 25 years ago. In the 21st, Shun has become a travelling doctor, as he is inflicted by a Darkness Wound from his battle against Mars, preventing him from using his Cloth, as that would kill him before being cured following Kouga's victory over Abzu. Shun still does not like to hurt his opponent when in battle, but if they hurt his loved ones, he will fight back with all his powers, surprising his enemies. Profile and Stats Class: Transcendent Name: Andromeda Shun Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Andromeda Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 39-40 Background Physical Appearance Shun is a slim, toned man of average height with a fragile appearance. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and green long and wavy hair, and eyebrows. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, Shun wears a grey sweater, white pants with red straps, and a pair of black boots. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless light-pink outfit. Personality Despite his reputation as a Legendary Saint, Shun is a very gentle and kind-hearted Saint, not wanting to hurt his opponents. He does not wish death upon his opponents in battle, but when someone first forces him to the limit or taunt his feelings, he is a very strong and dangerous opponent. He may be considered the strongest of the Legendary Saints, but since he tends to hold back, he is easily underestimated and defeated, leading to Ikki usually rescuing his life. In the Omega era, Shun choose to become a doctor, which is quite logical for his generous nature. However, he did not hesitate to risk his life to help his loved ones, as seen helping Kouga and Ryuho in their fight against a Silver Saint of Mars, even when burning his Cosmo could cause the slightest chance of his death. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Wind Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Shun can create, shape, and manipulate the element of wind. Master Chain Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Legendary Saints, Shun has powerful amounts of Cosmo, far greater than average Gold Saints; although he still struggles against stronger opponents due to holding back his strength as when he fought Pallasite Class-2 Surtr. Even if only for a short time, Shun was able to hold his own against Aegaeon, one of the Four Heavenly Kings protecting Saturn. His Cosmo is pink in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Nebula Chain: The Andromeda Saint's signature technique which allows him to manipulate the chains of his Cloth however he pleases. At the most basic, the technique is a straightforward attack where the chains rapidly slice and wrap themselves around the enemy. *'Thunder Wave': A more powerful version of Nebula Chain, where the chain goes in a lightning-shaped movement, and attacks his enemy with 10,000 volts. It can also follow his opponent no matter how fast they go. Rolling Defense: A simple defensive technique that utilizes Shun's chains in one of two ways: he will either twirl the chains around himself to create a barrier, or set them on the ground to mimic a circular web. In web form, the chains construct a distance between himself and the opponent, and will discharge energy volts or simply slash the enemy if they attempt to enter the field. Great Capture: A technique that twists the chains to paralyze, capture, or immobilize foes. Nebula Stream: He rarely uses this technique, because the result of it might kill his opponent. Nebula Stream connects directly to Shun's Cosmo and entangles his foe with streams from his Cosmo, and paralyze them. Whenever Shun increases his power, so does the Nebula Stream and in the end turns into a Nebula Storm. *'Nebula Storm': By the time Shun executes this technique, his Cloth is gone (either destroyed or removed voluntarily), allowing him full access to his Cosmo. But because of it's destructive nature, Shun has only used this attack as a last resort. In the battle against Surtr, Shun used this technique while keeping his Cloth on, indicating that he has learned to access his full power while wearing the Cloth. Weaknesses *Fire Cosmo *Can't survive in space *Dislikes fighting Equipment Andromeda Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of dark pink armored platting, that covers his upper chest and back, most of his arms and legs, a small belt around his waist, large shoulder plates with pointed edges, and a headpiece that bears the Andromeda's design, all over a pink sleeveless outfit. The Cloth has several green emeralds on certain parts, and known by it's name, the Cloth wields two legendary, emerald green chains on his forearms that can sense all enemy movement; the right chain is for offense while the other is for defense. Relationships *Phoenix Ikki - Older brother and comrade-in-arms. Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Legendary Saints Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transcendent